


A Weird Little Thing Called Love

by dreamshades



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chanhoon, Dino - Freeform, M/M, Woozi, Yaoi, dokyeom - Freeform, hoshi - Freeform, mention of lgbt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamshades/pseuds/dreamshades
Summary: Love is weird. It positively is.In which Chan discovers the truth about how he can turn gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been letting this fic rotting in my computer for too long and I think it's time for me to post it here. There's a mention of lesbian, gay, bisexual, and homosexual, but it's very brief and very little. Not to forget, curse words and little dirty talk. Anyway, it's my first time writing something like this and I hope you find it enjoyable!
> 
> This fic is written solely for the sake of entertainment.

Love is weird. It positively is.  
  
     It was a lovely evening where one could spot two boys eating rice cakes Aunt Han sold at the junction in the neighborhood area while complaining about their unfinished schoolwork, assignments, and how to face another dreadful day tomorrow. However, Chan was more concerned by the amount of the rice cakes Jihoon continuously stuffed into his mouth and flustered at the thought of him having to pay for them again today.  
  
     “You know what, Chan?” Jihoon blurted as he munched a rice cake. “I think I want to find myself a boyfriend.”  
  
     “You? Want to find a boyfriend?” Chan lifted his eyebrow at the shorter male who was leaning against the stall pole. “Are you gay?”  
  
     Jihoon made a tsk sound upon hearing Chan's words. He grabbed another piece of rice cake, bit it into a half, and munched it before he spoke. “I told you about it before, right? Please don't ask me if I'm gay or not because I fucking am and I know you are also gay. I wonder what the future has in store for you when your mom finds out that her son is actually gay.” And with that, Jihoon laughed much to Chan's chagrin.  
  
     “I can't help it that I'm gay. It's not entirely my fault. And by the way, I told her already, okay.”  
  
     Jihoon choked on his rice cake and widened his eyes at Chan. The younger boy flinched slightly at the reaction and frowned. “You,” Jihoon said, “you told her?”  
  
     Chan nodded approvingly.  
  
     “She knew that you're gay?”  
  
     Again, Chan nodded.  
  
     “What did she say?” Curious, Jihoon munched the remnant of the rice cake and fixated his eyes on Chan. Aunt Han, on the other hand, shot the boys a look and furrowed her brows as she found the conversation as inappropriate to be discussed at a public place like here.  
  
     Unaware of the creepy look Aunt Han gave them, Chan seamlessly went on. “Nothing. But after a minute or so, she explained to me what actually gay is.”  
  
     “For what?”  
  
     “She thought I misunderstood the concept of gay and that I was in confusion,” Chan replied and shrugged.  
  
     Jihoon arched his eyebrow at Chan, somewhat dazed. “And then?”  
  
     “And then, I told her that I wasn't because I'd made a research about it and I was positive that I'm gay.”  
  
     “Wow,” Jihoon blurted with less enthusiasm. “What happened next? Did she scorn you or something like that?”  
  
     Chan shook his head. “She hugged me instead. It was weird when she did that but then, she told me that she respected my decision and would never judge me.”  
  
     Jihoon's eyes softened upon hearing Chan's reply. Jealousy hit him when he learned how open-minded and supportive Chan's mother was. It made Jihoon felt less intimidated if he ever decided to tell her the truth that he and Soonyoung were both gay as well.  
  
     A smile formed on his lips and Jihoon said, “You are so lucky, Chan. To have a wonderful woman as your mother.”  
  
     Chan rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. “I guess I am. But I know she's disappointed and still hopes that I'm straight. By the way hyung, how about your parents?”  
  
     An audible sigh escaped from Jihoon's lips as Chan asked him that question. His eyes seemed heavy and it took him a couple of seconds to properly answer it. “Well, my parents died long ago. I lived with my uncle and I never told him about it. Because he's so damn straight like a ruler and fucking homophobia and I don't wanna die yet.”  
  
     Chan curved his lips into a permanent 'O' and secretly pitied Jihoon for having an uncle like that.  
  
     “As for Soonyoung, he got a massive slap from his father when the old man found out that his son is gay,” Jihoon added and heaved a breath.  
  
     Did not know what to say to this, Chan could only send Jihoon a compassionate look. After a short pause, Chan carefully arranged the sentence he was going to spew out, opened his mouth and said, “Well, at least, you're not alone. You...have my back and my mom's too, hopefully.”  
  
     Jihoon twitched his lips into a smile and thanked Chan for the understanding.  
  
     However, there was someone's presence which they had forgotten and that someone was Aunt Han. She tried to deafen her ears all along but failed as the two boys were talking about that sensitive topic right before her stall and their voices weren't helping either. A second later, she cleared her throat, grabbing the two boys' attention.  
  
     “Look. I don't mind if you two are gay, or bi, or straight, or whatever. But boys, this is not a place to discuss such kind of thing. Please keep it private, can't you?”  
  
     Upon hearing her words, Jihoon and Chan exchanged an awkward look with each other and was entirely speechless for a brief moment. “S-Sorry,” Jihoon stuttered an apology, scratching his head that wasn't itchy at all in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Chan rubbed the nape of his neck and pursed his lips nervously.  
  
     Jihoon's embarrassment did not last long, though, when the shorter male began to take a piece of rice cake and shoved it into his opened mouth. Chan heaved a sigh afterward, having no idea on how to stop the other from eating the rice cakes. It was then he stole a quick glance at the middle age woman who was glaring at Jihoon with her frowned face.  
  
     “Um, hyung, this is just a friendly reminder for you, but I think you should stop eating any more rice cake.”  
  
     “Don't worry. This is the last one.” Jihoon blurted as he shoved another piece of rice cake. God only knows how seething Aunt Han was at the sight.  
  
     “That's what you told me a minute ago.”  
  
     “So?”  
  
     “Hyung!” Chan cried out of frustration at Jihoon's nonchalant attitude. Too bad, the other couldn't care less about it and just munched his nth piece of rice cake. “You said that's gonna be your last rice cake but then you took another one and kept on eating. I hope you don't ask me to pay for it.”  
  
     In an instant, Jihoon shot the younger a death glare and grabbed his shirt. Chan looked back into Jihoon's small eyes and merely raised his brows at the glowering one. Chan did not think it was a threat and it felt less intimidating when Jihoon was the one who grabbed his shirt. Maybe, just maybe, because they both stood at the pretty same height, Chan couldn't care less if the older male threatened him.  
  
     But sometimes, his threat was not something Chan could take for granted. Because God knows that the latter meant his every word despite it got the words like “kill” and “die” in the sentence.  
  
     “What did you say?” Jihoon asked threateningly.  
  
     His intense stare made Chan's heart skipped a beat or two and the younger blinked several times as he mustered all the guts to reply, “I...won't take up the responsibility to...pay for the rice cakes you...ate, hyung.”  
  
     Jihoon snorted in annoyance at Chan's excuse, gently pushed the boy aside and unclenched his fist. “You are so mean,” commented Jihoon.  
  
     “It's not that I'm mean. But hyung, I have no more money left in my wallet.” Chan scowled afterward and crossed his arms.  
  
     Rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue, Jihoon said, “I shall find a boyfriend who isn't mean and has lots of money.”  
  
     “Yeah. Go ahead and try to find one. I don't think people want to make a shorty as their boyfriend,” Chan blurted out, unaware of what he had literally said to the shorter male. The realization only hit him when he looked full into Jihoon's straight face and noticed the clenched fists and mouth.  
  
     “You think you are tall enough to call me 'shorty,' Lee fucking Chan?” Jihoon said. His tone sounded like a teasing but Chan was positive that it sounded more like a threat to him.  
  
     “Well, at least I'm still eighteen,” Chan replied, trying to stay composure. “I still can grow taller and taller next years. Unlike you who have already stunted at the age of twenty and can no longer grow any taller than―”  
  
     “You asshole!” Before Chan had the chance to reveal his actual height, Jihoon grabbed the boy's shirt again and thus, leading to a fight.  
  
     Well, a most childish fight Aunt Han had ever witnessed. She could only sigh at the embarrassing sight and massaged her temples gently for a headache struck her not long after that. A while ago, they were talking about gay and it disturbed her to work properly. Now, they were fighting because of height and it stressed her out.  
  
     “How dare you, Lee Chan! Just wait and see until I find a boyfriend who's damn taller than you and you're gonna get it from him! I fucking swear!”  
  
     “Oh, really? Then, I'm gonna grow taller than your boyfriend and both of you will get it from me!”  
  
     “Stop fighting, you short gays!”  
  
     Aunt Han's voice rang through the thin air, freezing both of the boys on their spots with dilated eyes locked with each other in fear. The outraged woman's face frowned as she shot them with her blazing eyes and her rough sound of breathing was audible enough to be heard. After a long pause, Jihoon and Chan diverted their eyes on the woman's figure, slowly and anxiously.  
  
     Being called “short gays” was more than enough to hurt the youngsters but Aunt Han added the throbbing pain inside their fragile hearts by saying, “Listen. Both of you are short and none of you will get a boyfriend, did you get it?”  
  
     “Aunty!” Both of them cried in despair at the humiliating remark.  
  
     “Don't 'aunty' me. I'm not your aunty. Now, stop giving that stupid looks and give me the money already!” The woman held out her opened palm at Jihoon, silently forcing him to pay for the rice cakes he had eaten without conscience.  
  
     Jihoon let out a snort before he reluctantly took out his wallet from inside the pocket of his trousers, withdrew some money, and gave it to her. Aunt Han seized the green notes away from Jihoon's hand and kept it safe in a plastic container before she turned her back upon the boys to continue making rice cakes.  
  
     Chan thought this was the end of their hangout. No more gay talk or fighting or whatever. Before long, Chan approached his bicycle and hopped onto it. However, by the time Chan adjusted his eyes on Jihoon, little did he know, that the shorter male was up to something when he spotted his sneaky fingers made their way to the silver tray and grabbed some rice cakes.  
  
     His small eyes widened when he looked at Chan whose face frowned at his action and when Chan looked back into the latter's eyes, it was as if Jihoon was telling him to get ready for any possibility that might befall upon them because the future was unpredictable.  
  
     And it indeed was. Before long, Aunt Han spun on her heels only to find out that her rice cakes had decreased in number and as fast as lightning, Jihoon hopped onto the back seat of the bicycle. Aunt Han was about to yell out in resentment when Chan instantly stepped on the pedals, cycling away from the stall and the seething woman.  
  
     “You gay! Where are you going with the rice cakes, huh? Come back here!”  
  
     The loud, shrilling voice rang through the air once again. But soon, was replaced with the hearty laughter of Jihoon. As a celebration of his small victory, Jihoon shoved a piece of rice cake he successfully stole into his mouth and munched it with a delighted expression and a pair of bright and shiny eyes. He shoved one into Chan's mouth as well as a token of appreciation for helping him ran away from Aunt Han.  
  
     To be honest, Chan felt guilty to eat the rice cake for it was stolen and stealing was an illegal action which was not supposed to be committed by anyone including Jihoon himself. But spitting out the food that someone had given you was rude and in the end, Chan munched the rice cake since it was already in his mouth.  
  
     Lee Chan and Lee Jihoon. They were not siblings. They were not cousins as well. They were friends. Very close friends, indeed. Although Chan was a high school boy and Jihoon was a college guy. Although Chan was eighteen and Jihoon was twenty-one. They clicked very well with each other perhaps, because of the height case.  
  
     Their friendship blossomed last year when Jihoon and his friend, Kwon Soonyoung, moved to the house next to Chan's. It hadn't been a week long but they were already close to Chan and his mother. Well, thanks to Soonyoung who constantly praised the lady's beauty and sent her the overwhelming compliments on her cooking every time she gave them a taste of her food that they were treated like a family.  
  
     Since Jihoon and Soonyoung were college students, Chan would always bring his schoolwork over to their house whenever he had a trouble solving some questions. However, their intellectual discussion only lasted for five minutes before Soonyoung started boasting about his new video game which caught Chan's interest. Before they knew it, both Soonyoung and Chan were already on the couch, joysticks in their hands, and eyes glued to the television screen as they were absorbed in the video game.  
  
     There were times when Chan's mother couldn't pick her son up from his school due to works and meetings, so she asked the boys next door to help her out and they gladly accepted. But God knows what would happen if Soonyoung was to drive the car. Because as soon as they picked Chan up from the high school, Soonyoung drove them to the arcade instead of their respective homes. Losing track of the time, they were too engrossed playing that none of the boys realized that it was night already. As a dire consequence, the three of them were scolded by the lady.  
  
     When she came to think of it, the woman thought that Jihoon and Soonyoung would bring a bad influence on her son. On the contrary, Chan didn't think so. Although he once broke his leg when Soonyoung urged him to try skateboarding or when Jihoon taught him about the alcoholic beverages and how they could affect him the next morning, Chan didn't think they were that bad.  
  
     Because having brothers was what Chan wished for back when he was a little kid who would look up at the stars with his hands clasped. Even though he had no idea that one of them would be the main reason why Chan turned gay.  
  
  
Recently, Soonyoung found them a new friend who went by the name Lee Seokmin. And Jihoon had no idea why would Soonyoung surrounded himself with people whose surname was Lee instead of Kwon. That's not the problem, though. The real problem was that Soonyoung now spent most of his time hanging out with the Seokmin guy.  
  
     That evening, Soonyoung and Seokmin went out again to perhaps, lounging around the mall and played at the arcade. But it's what Chan thought. In Jihoon's opinion, though, he personally thought both of them was dating in secret but wouldn't admit it because he and Soonyoung had made a pact with each other to not to have a boyfriend until they found themselves one at the same time.  
  
     “It would be nice if we can hang out together with Seokmin hyung, don't you think so?” Chan began to push himself in the swings slowly as he gazed upon the open blue sky.  
  
     “Yeah,” Jihoon replied bitterly, couldn't accept the fact that Soonyoung was breaking the pact.  
  
     Chan started to conjure up the three of them going out together to the arcade with the addition of Seokmin in the group. “Three plus one equals to...”  
  
     “A bunch of gays.” Jihoon cut his mathematical equation off before the boy could even say the actual answer.  
  
     Upon hearing his words, Chan frowned his face and shot Jihoon a questioning look. “So, Seokmin hyung is gay too?”  
  
     Heaving a breath which was audible enough to be heard by the other, Jihoon looked around the abandoned playground for a sight of children before he went on. “Not that gay. He's bi.”  
  
     “Bi? So, he likes both women and men?”  
  
     “Do I have to answer that?”  
  
     “Not really. But hyung, bi and gay are different. You can't put them on the same team. Therefore, your answer is wrong,” Chan looked full into Jihoon's face as he said that to the older.  
  
     “Chan, he still is fucking gay even though he likes women as well. Let's just count him in.”  
  
     But Chan shook his head disapprovingly while frowning. “No. No. No. You can't equate bi with gay.”  
  
     Jihoon arched his eyebrow at the younger boy and spewed out testily, “What the heck?”  
  
     Chan ignored the look of detest he got from Jihoon. Instead, he made a low, steady continuous sound like a bee as he came up with an appropriate answer for the equation he himself created. Jihoon gave Chan a bored look and sighed as he waited for what felt like an eternity. But before long, Chan's eyes went bright and shiny as if there were stars in it.  
  
     “Did you get the answer?” Jihoon asked with less enthusiasm.  
  
     Chan diverted his eyes on the shorter male and beamed confidently. “A bunch of homosexual people.”  
  
     “What the fuck?” was all Jihoon could say at Chan's reply. “Bi and gay are not under 'homosexuality' team for God's sake. It's for lesbian and gay only. Your answer is also wrong, Lee Chan.”  
  
     Upon hearing Jihoon's brief explanation, Chan fell silent. He still was not cleared about what homosexual was literally and decided to shut his mouth. But something struck his mind afterward and it left him with a question. Ever since he crossed his path with Jihoon's and Soonyoung's, Chan couldn't help but wonder about everything. Every time he tried to sleep, Chan would often think about the reason why he could turn gay. But one thing for sure, it was Jihoon who made him gay.  
  
     “Hyung,” Chan addressed Jihoon who was fiddling with his phone. “Can I ask you something?”  
  
     “But you're already asking me.”  
  
     “That's not the question I want to ask you. Hyung, can you be serious and listen to me?”  
  
     Jihoon diverted his eyes from the phone to Chan, deadpanned. “Is that what you wanna ask me? If that so, okay. I'll be serious and listen to you. Go ahead. I'm listening.”  
  
     Chan took a deep breath and let it out as an audible sigh. “I'm just wondering. Have you ever had a thing for Soonyoung hyung? You know, you lived with him for a long time and both of you are gays. I think it's impossible to say that you two...”  
  
     “Have never fallen in love with each other and fucked up, like that?”  
  
     Chan flinched at Jihoon's words, especially the two particular words. But before he could say anything about it, Jihoon had already spoken out his answer.  
  
     “Once.” It was simple but that one word Jihoon spewed out gave Chan the most clearer answer ever. “But it's not love after all. I mean we don't have feelings for each other. We were drunk that night and we were having a dirty talk and we unconsciously kissed each other and then there's lust. That's all.”  
  
     Chan nodded dejectedly, trying to understand the older. His heart broke a little, though. Yet, he had another question to be asked and just like what happened a few seconds ago, Jihoon cut him off again and pressed his index finger on Chan's lips.  
  
     “Don't ask me any more question. Got it?” His gaze was stern when he told Chan that and intimidated, Chan nodded in an instant. Maybe, there was something about it which Jihoon did not want to talk about because his eyes told Chan. Or maybe, Jihoon had already fathom out what kind of question Chan was about to ask regarding the answer the latter gave him.  
  
     A small smile decked on his face at the thought of it. Somehow, Chan felt a little distressed when he learned that Jihoon and Soonyoung had been together before but he tried to put it at the back of his mind and shrugged the nasty thought off of his head. It was logical after all when they lived together for years long. Plus, they were both gays.  
  
     “Come to think of it,” Jihoon said, grabbing Chan's attention, “it has been a long time since I...fell in love with a guy.”  
  
     “What does that mean?”  
  
     “I'm still gay, but you know, all of these times, I was just liking men and all. When it comes to actually fall in love with someone...yeah. It's damn hard and complicated.”  
  
     “Aren't like and love the same things?”  
  
     “Hell no. Like and love are two different things, Chan. Have you ever wondered how you could turn into gay?” Jihoon then turned his head to shoot Chan a questioning look.  
  
     “I had,” Chan replied.  
  
     “Was it because of someone?”  
  
     Chan nodded.  
  
     “Who?”  
  
     Silence followed after Jihoon's question with Chan wearing his unreadable expression and gave Jihoon a stare to which had the latter frowned and fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
     “Chan? You okay?” Jihoon asked, worried if he unintentionally offended the younger one although he had no idea how he possibly could do it.  
  
     Just like before, Chan did not reply and just gave Jihoon a sharp look. He was giving the answer to the latter's question in a slightly secretive way and he thought Jihoon could fathom it out. But too bad, Chan's prediction was wrong and Jihoon was so stupid he would say.  
  
     And Chan could not help but to agree with his own assumption for the second time when Jihoon said, “I know who! It's that damn Soonyoung, right? Now I know why you look kinda moody these days. You're jealous that he's hanging out with that Seokmin guy, don't you?” Jihoon nudged the boy and smirked. “Don't worry, Chan. Jealousy is a normal thing when having a crush on someone.”  
  
     Instead of replying him, Chan heaved an inward sigh and gave the latter a bored look.  
  
  
Chan was clueless as to how it could happen. It appeared weird and strange to Chan, though. He falling for a man. Back when Chan was a little kid, he had never thought that his future would look like this. Every time he lied in his bed and stared blankly at the empty ceiling, his mind would always think about him, the one who successfully turned him gay. Every time Chan woke up from his sleep, he would think about how he could fall for Lee Jihoon in just one day.  
  
     Did it happen when they had a sleepover and Jihoon hugged him while he was sleeping? Did it happen when Jihoon wore the low-cut white sweatshirt that showed off his sexy collarbones? Did it happen when Jihoon bit his lower lip and furrowed his brows as he fell into a deep thought? Or did it happened when Jihoon walked past him while ruffling his hair it made Chan gaped at the sight?  
  
     He did not either know.  
  
     But one thing for sure, Jihoon was giving him an intimidating look that morning when he met the petite guy outside. His brows were furrowed and his gaze was sharp and strong. Chan's heart began to thump faster than its normal rate and he swore if Jihoon did not stop staring at him like that and turn his head away, Chan would found himself blushing so hard while gasping for air.  
  
     “Chan.” His name fell out of Jihoon's mouth after a short pause.  
  
     “Y-Yeah?”  
  
     “I have a bad news for you.”  
  
     “W-What is it?”  
  
     Jihoon looked briefly at the door of his house which was left ajar and then at Chan who was dazed by Jihoon's strange act.  
  
     “Hyung?”  
  
     Jihoon did not reply. Instead, he advanced toward the boy and placed his hands on Chan's shoulder. To which had once again increased the rate of Chan's heartbeat. “I hope your ears are ready to hear this.”  
  
     “W-What? Just tell me already,” Chan said, tired of waiting for Jihoon's bad news to get delivered.  
  
     “Soonyoung...” the latter began.  
  
     Chan arched his brows at Jihoon. “O..kay. What's wrong with him?”  
     Jihoon took a deep breath and heaved a breath before he opened his mouth and told Chan, “He...slept with Seokmin last night.”  
  
     Chan flinched slightly. Not because of shocked, or disappointed, or sad. But he wondered what was the point of Jihoon telling him with whom Soonyoung slept last night. “So?” he blurted out in response, still astonished.  
  
     “They had beep too.”  
  
     “O..kay,” Chan simply replied, totally understood the real meaning behind the “beep” sound Jihoon made. Since Chan was still underage, Jihoon needed to take into account about the words he used while talking to the boy. But Jihoon would still be Jihoon, though.  
  
     “And you are not jealous?” Jihoon's brows furrowed even worst that the wrinkles on his forehead were clear to sight. “You..are not heartbroken?”  
  
     Chan fell silent for a while before he shook his head and answered, “No. Why should I anyway?”  
  
     “But didn't you say that you like him? Soonyoung's the one who turned you gay, right?”  
  
     Chan sighed and rolled his eyes upon hearing Jihoon. “Hyung. When did I say that to you?”  
  
     “You did, though. Last week. Have you forgotten it already? What a fucking goldfish.” Jihoon grimaced and folded his arms on his chest.  
  
     “No, I did not. You're the one who said that. I didn't answer your question, remember?”  
  
     His reply got Jihoon speechless and baffled in the meantime. He recalled the previous conversation he had had with the boy about how Chan could turn gay and bit his lower lip. Too focused, Jihoon did not notice the pair of eyes which had been fixed on him with much affection and love. “If that so, then who the hell is he?”  
  
     “Hyung,” Chan blurted, all of a sudden.  
  
     Jihoon averted his eyes to the other with a pensive look on his face.  
  
     “You are so stupid.”  
  
     The second those words fell out of Chan's mouth, Jihoon froze. Although he was mostly angry at Chan for nonchalantly calling him 'stupid', Jihoon could not help but wonder why would the boy called him that. Just like fated, it seemed like his unspoken question was answered when Chan opened his mouth again and shocked Jihoon with the three unexpected words he spewed out.  
  
     “It was you.”  
  
     And with that, Chan looked away and hurried back to his house. It was then his mother's voice rang through the air, calling for her one and only son. Probably the lady wanted Chan to tidy up his messy room and later on, studied for the upcoming test. No doubt.  
  
     However, Jihoon who was still outside, froze like the Statue of Liberty and tongue-tied. He found himself being flooded with hundred kinds of emotions that he could not describe with words. No matter how fancy his vocabularies were, it seemed like Jihoon could not find himself the right word to define his emotions at the moment.  
  
     Those three words kept on lingering in his head and Jihoon was not sure if he could ever get rid of it tonight.  
  
     Chan looked into the mirror. Cupping both of his red cheeks, Chan rethought about this morning's incident. He had just confessed to Jihoon. He had just told him (though it was not the exact 'I love you') his feelings toward Jihoon. And he was happy he did that. It felt like his heart was getting lighter. Those unspoken feelings he had contained in his heart for God knows how long had now was confessed to the right one. Yet, anxiety took over him. Chan freaked out by the fact that Jihoon had now known about his crush on him. Jihoon had known that Chan liked him. Most importantly, Jihoon had known the reason how Chan could turn gay.  
  
     Because he was that reason.  
  
     Chan scowled at his own reflection. What if Jihoon did not like him at all? What if his love was just one-sided love? What if Jihoon thought he was a dumb? A loser? No. Chan did not want his image in front of Jihoon to change. Not in a bad way. Chan did not want Jihoon to think that he was a weird kid just because of the fact that he was the one who made Chan into a gay. He did not want his chances with Jihoon to vanish into the thin air like dust. Gone with the wind.  
  
     He did not want that to happen.  
  
     But how should he face Jihoon now? Heck, it would be so awkward Chan was willing to dump his face in the toilet bowl rather than looking into Jihoon's eyes and felt his heart exploded inside his chest like a firework.  
  
     Chan gently tapped on his cheeks and mumbled, “Stupid Chan.”  
  
  
Soonyoung raised his one eyebrow at his housemate who seemed preoccupied tonight. He was sure that they were watching Gag Concert right now, but the expression on Jihoon's face did not look like he was watching Gag Concert, though. He looked like he was watching a serious murder drama, that one part when the detective unraveled everything and the audiences at home tried to put the puzzle pieces back together to reveal who the actual killer was.  
  
     “Oi.” Soonyoung nudged Jihoon's elbow, only to be ignored by him. “You okay?”  
  
     Jihoon did not respond to Soonyoung's question. He shot the other a deadpan look instead.  
  
     “Has a ghost possessed you or something?”  
  
     “Soonyoung,” Jihoon blurted. “What would you do if someone unexpected confesses to you?”  
  
     Although the question itself was unexpected, Soonyoung cared less about it and nonchalantly answered, “Well, maybe I'd say, 'Seriously? Dude, you are so damn cool. Let's get wild tonight and heat the hell up' to him.”  
  
     “Soonyoung, I'm fucking serious right now.”  
  
     The grin on Soonyoung's face immediately faded away when Jihoon's sharp gaze met his. “Sorry,” he apologized in an instant and blinked.  
  
     Jihoon sighed in frustration and looked away. His heart was beating real fast and irregularly at the moment and his friend was not helping at all.  
  
     Soonyoung noticed the change on Jihoon's facial expression. He looked horrible and Soonyoung wondered if it had something to do with the small sin they committed yesterday. “What's up, Jihoon? You look sick worried. Did Chan's mom already find out about her flowers that we picked yesterday?”  
  
     “No. That's not the issue, you shit,” Jihoon replied, not sparing a glance at Soonyoung.  
  
     “Then what?”  
  
     “It's Chan. Chan is the main issue.”  
  
     Soonyoung's eyes widened at the mention of a particular name. He leaned forward in a haste and looked at the other worryingly. “Chan? What's wrong with him? Is he going to rat us out?”  
  
     “No. Soonyoung, Chan is not going to rat us out because he promised us that he won't tell his mom about the flowers or else you won't let him play your video game.”  
  
     Upon hearing Jihoon's reply, Soonyoung pouted, folded his arms on his chest, and leaned back against the couch. “Then what the hell are you trying to say right now?”  
  
     Jihoon took a deep breath before he let it out as an audible sigh. “The thing is that...Chan..he..”  
  
     Soonyoung's brows gradually furrowed as he waited for Jihoon to finish his sentence.  
  
     “He..confessed to me.”  
  
     And with that, Soonyoung's eyes widened again, but this time, they were wider than before. His lips curved into the biggest 'O' Jihoon had ever seen in his entire life and little did Jihoon know, it was going to be the most hottest thing Soonyoung had ever wanted to hear from Jihoon.  
  
     “I don't know what to do now,” Jihoon said and scowled.  
  
     “Chan confessed to you and you don't know what to do?” Soonyoung blurted out in disbelief. His eyes were still bulged out it made Jihoon felt uncomfortable at times.  
  
     “Yeah.”  
  
     “Holy shit, you should just accept Chan and start dating him, bitch! Do I need to tell this shit to you?” Soonyoung grabbed the petite boy's shoulders and shook it hard as if he was some kind of doll. A cute kind of doll, to be exact.  
  
     “But I―”  
  
     “But you what? You don't like him?”  
  
     “No. I like him. Wait, I don't like him. I love him. Well, just that it took me a whole day to realize that my love finally has been reciprocated.”  
  
     Soonyoung snorted at Jihoon's words. He pushed the other lightly while rolling his eyes in an annoyed way. “You scared me, you know?”  
  
     “Why would you get scared? It's not a horror story, you chicken. Anyway, we're even now. You have Seokmin and I have Chan.” Soon, a smile spread across Jihoon's face as he leaned his back against the couch leisurely and watched the comedy show.  
  
     “So? Should I congrats you?” Soonyoung raised his brows at Jihoon, trying to figure out the main point of his previous statement.  
  
     “Not really, but you have to say sorry to me because you fucking broke the pact we made by dating Seokmin and had sex at his house. You think I'm that stupid? By the way, I'm going out with Chan tomorrow for our first date ever, God forbid. It's gonna be so damn dope for sure.”  
  
     Soonyoung fell silent as he acknowledged the truth that he was at Seokmin's house last night. He fidgeted in his seat and said, “You knew it?”  
  
     “It's too fucking obvious, Kwon Soonyoung,” Jihoon replied as he looked full into his best friend's face. “The way you walk was weird. Your lips are somewhat swollen and I saw that red marks on your neck. It looks just like when we fucked up each other that night.”  
  
     Soonyoung burst into laughter when he reminisced the night when both of them got drunk while talking about dirty things. Though Soonyoung scarcely could remember what happened after he had his nth drink, one thing he knew was that he and Jihoon were snuggling each other, both naked on his bed the next morning. “You still remember that wonderful night?”  
  
     “Urghh..” Jihoon grimaced in disgust. “That night was never wonderful.”  
  
     “Really? Then what if we make tonight as a wonderful one?” Soonyoung wiggled his brows at Jihoon flirtatiously, only to have his face being shoved brutally by the other.  
  
     “Hell no. I don't want you. I want Chan. So, go to Seokmin safely and create that wonderful night you want with him instead.”  
  
     “Chan? But Jihoon, Chan's still underage, you know? And..you're not gonna do it with him on your first date tomorrow, ain't you?”  
  
     “Gosh, I know that Chan's underage and no, I'm not as pervert as you. Can you please, for God's sake, stop thinking dirty? I was just saying that for the sake of entertainment and you had already thought of fucking nasty things.”  
  
     Soonyoung chortled at his best friend's complaint and nudged the latter's elbow. “I'm just kidding. Don't take it seriously.”  
  
     “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Jihoon shifted away from Soonyoung, hugged the Kumamon shaped pillow, and focused on the television. However, his mind was indeed, got distracted by the fact that Chan also shared the same feelings as him.  
  
     Jihoon had no idea how did it start, though. But love is like the rain. It is unpredictable yet there is always a sign of it. And Jihoon thought the sign became to appear clearer to him when Chan had a sleepover at their house. It was almost 2.00 AM and Jihoon still could not shut his eyes close and sleep. Soonyoung had already fallen into a deep sleep. His loud snoring was a solid prove to it. Chan, as well, had long sailed into his dreamland.  
  
     Staring at the empty ceiling, Jihoon struggled to close his eyes and forced himself to sleep. However, Jihoon found himself blinking a second after he did it. In the end, Jihoon sighed and turned to face Chan who was also facing him. The peaceful look on Chan's innocent face somehow attracted Jihoon and afterward, the latter found himself staring at the boy's lips for God knows how long.  
  
     Jihoon quickly shook his head and shot Chan another look. But a few moments later, his eyes were averted to the pink lips of Chan instead. And to Jihoon's surprise, he felt butterflies in his stomach. A weird and unfamiliar feelings Jihoon had never experienced before. Jihoon could not determine if it was just his lust or if he truly had a feeling for Chan. It was two in the morning and Jihoon did not think his mind was in the right state.  
  
     That being said, Jihoon sighed again and covered his face with the blanket.  
  
     Well, it did not stop on that night. Whenever Jihoon saw Chan, the weird and unfamiliar feelings took over Jihoon again. Sometimes, he was scared and afraid if Chan left him out of the blue. He was worried if Chan betrayed him and stuck with Soonyoung instead despite he had no clear and solid reasons why he would feel that way. But it was hard for Jihoon at times because he met the young boy like every day and the fact that Chan lived right next to his house was not helping at all.  
  
     Jihoon once searched in Google the difference between the feelings of love, like, obsess, and not to forget, lust. He peered onto the laptop screen, reading the words over and over again while hurting his eyes in the meantime. By the time Jihoon lied in his bed and stared at the ceiling, he found himself figuring out the unknown feelings he had for Chan.  
  
     On the day when Soonyoung started to hang out with the Seokmin guy, Jihoon unconsciously smiled at the idea of him having the time of his life with Chan. Spending most of his time with the boy had opened Jihoon's eyes somehow that Chan was the person Jihoon would love to be with for the rest of his life. He wanted to grow old and wrinkly with Chan. He wanted to be happy with him, joked around, teased the boy, and took care of Chan under all kind of circumstances.  
  
     That was what Jihoon sincerely felt when he acknowledged the true feelings he had for the boy. It wasn't like. It wasn't an obsession. It wasn't a lust either. It was..love.  
  
  
Sunday morning. There was nothing fun to do on Sunday morning. Because Soonyoung had to gather with his dance team for a big project and he had to go or else he would have to retake the course next year. It meant Jihoon was all alone in the house with the boring show on the television and a bowl of cereal on his lap. To Jihoon, today was one of the lifeless moments he had in his life.  
  
     But not more when the sudden realization hit the petite boy and he temporarily had forgotten the first date he had planned last night.  
  
     In a rush, Jihoon devoured on his breakfast, bathed, and put on the nicest shirt he got in his closet. He switched off the television, turned off the fan, and got out of his house, only to found out that the love of his life was outside as well, sweeping the front yard. What a good son.  
  
     Jihoon calmly approached the other and leaned over the gate. “Good morning,” he greeted the boy with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
     “Good mor—” Chan was about to reply him back when he realized who he was talking to right now. Chan flinched slightly, taken aback to see Jihoon. Awkward silence swept over his whole body and Chan swore he could not breathe properly at the moment.  
  
     “What? Do I look like a ghost to you?” Jihoon asked in composure.  
  
     “N-No,” Chan stuttered while shaking his head. “Y-You look n-nice.”  
  
     “I know, right?” Jihoon smiled in satisfaction upon hearing Chan's answer. Before long, he took a few steps closer toward Chan, threw his arm around Chan's neck and whispered in his ear, “Let's date.”  
  
     He exchanged a look with Jihoon, mouth was sealed and his body had gone paralyzed. Did he ask him to go on a date? Chan thought it was just his wild imagination, but when he could feel Jihoon's breath on his cheek and the stare Jihoon gave him right now, Chan would like to think that it was real. Everything.  
  
     “So, what do you say?” Jihoon asked. Chan was still quiet and did not yet give his answer.  
  
     The boy mustered his courage and guts, gently pushed aside Jihoon's arm, and said while stuttering, “I..well..I'll ask mom first.”  
  
     After a short pause, Jihoon arched his brows and nodded slightly. “Okay. Go ahead and ask your lovely mom. But you're not gonna tell her we're going on a date, ain't you?”  
  
     Chan shook his head in an instant.  
  
     “Good. I'll wait here.”  
  
     “O-Okay,” Chan said before he hurried into his house and looked for the lady.  
  
     It was a lovely morning where one could spot two boys on a bicycle, heading off to somewhere none of them knew. Chan merely paddled because Jihoon told him to and just stopped when Jihoon told him to. Although he was astonished to where actually Jihoon wanted to take him to, Chan could not help but to feel happy and excited that finally his love was reciprocated. Finally, he was going on an official date with Jihoon and most importantly, the latter was hugging his waist and leaned his head on Chan's back right now.  
  
     “Actually, I love skinship,” Jihoon blurted out. “I love skinship as much as I love cursing.”  
  
     Chan merely beamed at his words.  
  
     “I hope you don't feel uncomfortable with me hugging your waist out of the blue.”  
  
     Instead of responding to Jihoon, Chan's smile went wider and he kept on paddling his bicycle, touring around the neighborhood and afterward, the small town. After a long session of cycling, Jihoon eventually ordered him to stop at an abandoned park. No one was barely there and it freaked Chan out when he wondered why did Jihoon take him to this place.  
  
     “You're not coming?” Jihoon shot him a questioning look when the latter noticed Chan was not moving from his spot.  
  
     Chan flinched slightly at the question and replied in a haste, “Oh, yeah.” Soon, he trailed behind Jihoon and followed his led to a bench under a shady tree. They sat there side by side and silence followed after them for none of the boys spoke.  
  
     Ever since he confessed to Jihoon yesterday, it felt awkward and kind of strange for Chan to have a proper conversation with Jihoon like they used to before. However, looking at the calm expression Jihoon had on his face made Chan thought if he was just being a coward.  
  
     Therefore, he decided to try to start a conversation with Jihoon by asking, “Where's Soonyoung hyung?”  
  
     “He got a big project to do with his dance team and fuck that damn bastard, he let me ate cereal with no milk. I'm sure gonna teach that shit to leave some milk inside the carton because he's not the only living soul in the damn house.”  
  
     Upon hearing Jihoon's complaint, Chan giggled. It was funny how Jihoon could get irritated solely because of milk. Perhaps, that was one of the reasons why Chan could fall for the latter.  
  
     “Are you laughing at me?” Jihoon glared at the boy as he heard the giggle from the other side.  
  
     “You are funny, hyung,” Chan replied and beamed. “Even funnier than Seokmin hyung's jokes.”  
  
     Jihoon grimaced in disgust as he heard those words fell out of Chan's mouth. “Do you, for fuck's sake, think that bitch's lame and stupid jokes are funny?”  
  
     And Chan nodded, to Jihoon's surprise.  
  
     “What the heck? You are so lifeless,” the latter commented.  
  
     Chan merely raised his brows and sighed. There was nothing he could do, though. Being criticized by Jihoon was another daily routine in his life.  
  
     “Anyway, speaking of Seokmin, I fucking saw him and Soonyoung pecked each other's lips and I swear that was the grossest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. But guess what? Soonyoung thought that was the most sweetest thing he had ever done. Well if disgusting is the synonym for sweet, then I would say yes.”  
  
     “Pecked each other's lips?” Chan blurted, repeating some words Jihoon had said a while ago. “You mean 'kissed' each other's lips?”  
  
     Jihoon heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. “Chan, peck and kiss are two different things, okay?”  
  
     “Really? But how to differentiate it?”  
  
     “How? Simple. Just see whether the tongue is involved or not. If there is, then it's a kiss. If not, it's just a peck.”  
  
     His answer got Chan entirely speechless and taken aback. He shot the guy a look, wide eyed. Though he should be acquainted with how blunt the other could be about this kind of topic, Jihoon's bluntness sometimes was too much for the underage Chan to handle.  
  
     Jihoon noticed the weird look Chan was giving him at the moment. He raised an eyebrow at the boy and bluntly asked, “What? You wanna try how peck and kiss taste like?”  
  
     Chan's eyes only got wider than before and before long, he shifted away from Jihoon while fidgeting.  
  
     A smirk tugged at the corners of Jihoon's lips as he saw Chan's reaction toward his question. Something struck his mind and Jihoon began to close the distance between him and the anxious Chan. No one was here, though, and it made Jihoon's work easier. Afterward, Jihoon turned his body toward Chan, cupped both of the boy's cheeks, and stared at Chan's lips while licking his own lips.  
  
     Chan, on the other hand, began to rethink about how he could for the pervert because Chan swore his heart was thumping so fast it could explode any time from now. This was not something Chan imagined on their first date together and though he did not have his first kiss yet, Chan did not wish it to be like this. It was then Chan regretted asking the latter a question about peck and kiss. If only he knew it would turn out this way, Chan would keep quiet and maybe just maybe, they were going to have a normal conversation right now.  
  
     Jihoon smirked and slowly, he leaned his head forward, closing the distance between Chan's lips and his. However, their lips did not meet because Chan was pressing Jihoon's nose with his hands, pushing the latter's face away from his.  
  
     Chan hastily stood up and said, “I'm sorry but I got lots of homework to do. Tomorrow is Monday and I have school on Monday. So I gotta go now.”  
  
     Jihoon grimaced at him and clicked his tongue. “Bitch, me too. I have classes on Monday and I don't even give a shit about my assignments. Now why did you run away like a fucking teenage high school girl? I'm just giving you a life lesson. It's for educational purpose, okay?”  
  
     “But hyung,” Chan replied. “I'm still eighteen.”  
  
     “And what? Do I care if you're eighteen or not? I had my first kiss when I was seventeen, though.”  
  
     “Hyung..never mind. I'm going.” And with that, Chan spun on his heels and strode toward his bicycle.  
  
     As Jihoon watched the boy getting farther from him, he opened his mouth and shouted, “Hey, don't tell me you're going home already. It's still early. Let's go eat something, okay? I'm craving for rice cakes.”  
  
     Chan stopped in an instant when he heard Jihoon mentioned the words “rice cakes.” He shot the latter who was now smiling brightly at him and said in response, “But you haven't even paid for the rice cakes you ate last week. And I don't think the aunty want to see our faces again today.”  
  
     “Who the fuck cares if she doesn't want to see us again today? We are her customers and customer's always right. By the way, I don't pay for something I stole.”  
  
     Chan could only sigh. He knew he should not debate with Jihoon because most of the time, he would lose to the latter. Jihoon always had an answer for every question Chan asked. No matter how thought-provoking, sensitive, and offending the question was. Chan would always lose to Jihoon. In the end, Chan stood there still, looking on as Jihoon smiled in triumph and walked toward him.  
  
     Later on, Jihoon threw his arm around Chan's neck and said, “Now, shall we go and have some rice cakes after this, Lee Chan?”  
  
     Chan did not answer his question. Instead, he scowled and pouted his lips.  
  
     “Naw, don't pout your lips like that. I feel like kissing you right now.”  
  
     Chan could not help but grimace at Jihoon's words. Immediately, Chan shoved the guy's hand off of him, making Jihoon furrowed his brows in some astonishment. “What has gotten into you, hyung? You're being a pervert.”  
  
     “And you're being too innocent,” Jihoon snapped back.  
  
     “Well, that's me. I am innocent.”  
  
     “The same goes for me as well. I am a pervert. So?”  
  
     “So, I'm done and I'm going home, you pervert,” Chan replied and hopped onto his bicycle.  
  
     “But you love this pervert anyway, ain't you?”  
  
     “Hyung, do you want me to ditch you or you're coming with me?”  
  
     “Fine. I'm coming with you.” Jihoon let out an audible sigh and hopped on the back seat before he wrapped his arms around Chan's waist. After a short pause, Jihoon opened his mouth again and asked, “So, no rice cakes?”  
  
     “No rice cakes at all.” And with that, Chan began to paddle his bicycle, making his way back to the neighborhood and to his house. He had no idea if this was what happened to other couples when they had their first dates together because Chan was thinking of something more romantic and sweet like Jihoon holding his hand as they walked around the park, talking about how they fell for each other and stuff like that.  
  
     Not something like what had just happened this morning. It was beyond Chan's imagination, to be honest.  
  
     But after all, Jihoon was right. He still loved the latter regardless. No matter how pervert and blunt he was. Jihoon would still be the same Jihoon Chan knew and he would love him unconditionally.  
  
     At times, Chan thought that love is weird. After what happened to his first date today, Chan was sure it positively was weird.


End file.
